One Destiny Eris' Dream Version 2
by BlueEyedLove
Summary: When a new wolf with strange powers joins our favorite pack of wolves. Hige falls for her, Kiba is too. funny with a little bit of romance. HigexOC bit of TxT Please R
1. Introductions

**One Destiny **. . .

Chapter 1

Daughter of the Night

**A **young, jet-black wolf lied on her side, ears perked listening for the slightest sound of movement Her light blue eyes jumped with anticipation. Her ears suddenly swiveled back and she jumped to her paws, growling as the bushes closest to her moved. At this she launched her self blindly at the bushes.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" The chubby brown wolf yelped at his attacker as she pinned him down.

"Who are you and what do you want," she snarled

"Hige my name is Hige I-I don't want anything but can you get off me I-I cant breath" he choked.

"Oh sorry" she got off him and circled him a couple of times. Her sleek starved body moving with a strange combonation of grace and hostility.

"Um… so what's your name?" He asked nervously.

" Eris" she answered "Where are you from?"

"I don't know…don't remember… but now I'm with my friends…you?"

" I came from the woods up north"

"Well Eris it was nice to meet ya but I gotta go" Hige said as he changed into his human impression. He had dark brown hair and he wore a orange jacket,black shirt, and blue sweats.

"Wait!" Eris yelled. She had also changed into her human form she had jet-black hair and light blue eyes Her hair was down to her love handles. She was wearing a light blue and black halter corset with a plaid blue and black cropped hoodie and plaid blue and black mini skirt.

"What is it?"

"Can I come with you?" She asked with a bare expression.

Hige hesitated " It's a treacherous journey.. we go days without eating walking on and on and on… were just wolves searching for a paradise we may never find…are you up to it?"

"I can survive it" she bounced as she walked and swished her tail confidently. "I am female you know I can do anything better than you"

Hige smiled then shouldered his way through the bushes with Eris following close behind.


	2. I Can Do Anything Better Than You

One destiny... 

Chapter 2

I can do anything better than you

We ask you to bring food and you bring this shit!? A gray wolf in his leather wearing illusion. "Who do you think your calling shit Scars?!" Eris snarled, baring her teeth at him. "Who is she Hige?" A boy in a black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and converse shoes asked in a serious tone.  
"She is a friend" Hige answered "Her name is Eris, Eris this is Tsume," He pointed to the 'leather boy' "This is Kiba," he pointed ,to the 'converse guy'. "And that small one right there is Toboe ." He pointed a small gender-confused teen who was looking at them, in his illusion, from inside the small cave.  
"Why did you bring her here?" Kiba asked not dropping his tone.  
"Well..."Hige started "she as"  
"I asked him if I can travel with your pack" Eris interrupted. "I am willing to take the journey" Determination flashed in her eyes. Kiba saw this, he hesitated considering what to do.  
"She can stay." He answer finally ,turning into the wolf form and walking towards the cave.  
At this Tsume, Hige, and Eris turned into their wolf forms also while Tsume stayed where he was, Hige pushed the snarling Eris over to sit with Toboe.  
"Your name is Eris?" Toboe asked "Yes" She answered lying down on her side.  
"Where are you from" Toboe asked his big, hazel eyes were filled with curiosity. Hige lied down and put his head on his paws, lifting his eyebrows with boredom.  
"Up north. Tell me how does a pup get stuck with all these boring grown ups?  
"Well my human died and I have no were else to go. He whined slightly. Eris' eyes softened. " I am sorry pup someone should of told you sooner" Toboe sighed "Yea." And lied his head down and closed his eyes. Eris looked over at Hige. Hige just shrugged and yawned. Eris slowly lowed her head and dozed off.

Morning

Eris woke up first. She was thirsty She licked the ground but it was to solid. She got up slowly careful not to wake anyone up. She left the cave into the cold air and about a mile from the cave. Her ears swirled back as she heard pawsteps behind her she smelled it. She calmed, it was only Hige. She lifted her head and turned to face him. "Good morning Eris." Hige barked. Eris' brows rose slightly."Did you follow me here?" Hige gave her a sly smile and shrugged. "I happened see you walking off and wonder where you were going so early.." Eris found this an opportunity to mess with Hige. Eris walked up to Hige slowly she circled him, not like before though. This time she circled him with appeal in a flirtatious way. She watched him form the corner of her eye. Her muzzle was so close to him he could feel her breath. Her lips parted. "I wonder why..." She asked with a sexy sneer and her tail ran under the bottom of his neck. She walked away leaving Hige stunned.

Back by the cave

When Eris got back to the cave Kiba, Tsume and Toboe were already awake. Kiba walked up to Eris. "Were leaving." He barked roughly and started walking. The others followed. Kiba first then Tsume then Eris then Hige and finally Toboe. Eris slowed to trot next to Toboe. "Come on pup RUN!" She barked. "Act like you life is on the line!" She snapped at his heels and chased him. He yelped slightly and started running. Eris laughed and did the same to Hige and Tsume (who snarled at her) then Kiba. All except Tsume were running at full speed Toboe leading. "I've never ran this fast" Toboe barked to Eris who came up at his side. "It's a good exercise keep it up would be runnign like this normally pup!" She barked back.

After they finally slowed down

"I am hungry!" Hige whined.  
"Hige shut up! "Tsume growled" If your hungry go hunt"  
"Oh I will I want to hunt come on Hige I'll go with you"  
Almost immediately Tsume fell to the ground laughing unstoppably.  
"You┘think...you...can...hunt...?" He choked between breaths "No I know I can hunt." Eris answered proudly.  
"Yea right" He calmed a bit and sat up ⌠I be you cant even fight me let alone hunt"  
"I bet I can beat you" She snarled her teeth gleaming with the sun.  
"Your on bitch!" Tsume growled.

Some so and so minutes later...

"Get ready..." Hige yelled preparing to run. "GO!" Eris ran first and hid in the bushes near by while Tsume ran after her. She ran out of the bushes and turned sharply to face him. While Tsume skirted to a halt she snapped at his paws and started running again. Hige following close behind trying to keep up with the action. Eris turned sharply again, seconds after Tsume started running again, but this time she aimed for his neck. She missed, but before Tsume could turn to her she dropped on her haunches. Tsume figured this was his time to attack and launched at her, making her tumble to the ground. Eris rolled over and sprang to her paws. She growled, her eyes glowed dark green as she stomped her paws roughly and the ground shook. Tsume fell over and Eris ran to him and attacked his neck. Hige (who finally caught up)counted to five.

Eris released his neck and sneered in his ear. "I win."

Sorry Toboe lovers for the Gender-confused comment


End file.
